Not To Be Confused With Twilight
by RedFascination
Summary: An-na May is your average teenager who wants to be an actress. But some things aren't meant to stay normal, and An-na is one of them. She's been chosen by a mysterious girl with mysterious powers, to learn to love. But to love Edward Cullen!
1. Chapter 1

**Her name is pronounced Ahn-na, okay? 'ah'n-nah. Similar to the Japanese language, you pronounce both n's. One after the other.**

**I think we all know what it feels like to daydream this little scenario, don't we? And I mean the falling into the story and becoming Bella part. :D**

_"You're different, Bella, than all those other girls. It's why I… like you." It was like a knife twisted in my heart, that almost rueful, happy smile. I felt somehow that I was lying to him, and I was, really. I was betraying him, his love. Betraying my own._

_I wanted to scream at him 'I'm not Bella, Edward! I'm An-na!' But it was only a dream._

_"C'mon," he said, grabbing my hand. "Let's go." I went with him, still trying to force out the admittance of how I felt. But I was unable._

_I'm sorry, Edward._

_I love you, Edward._

I woke up, covered in sweat and tears. If I were being melodramatic, I would have said _blood_, sweat and tears, but I was a pretty frank person, not prone to dramatics. Well, that wasn't _wholly _true. I was dramatic when it came to my books, particularly… Twilight.

Ugh, how I _loved _that book. I could have kissed Stephanie Meyer for coming up with it. The whole series was brilliance, pure brilliance…

I realized that I hadn't moved, that I was just staring at the ridges in the ceiling while I sorted through my thoughts, into two little piles labeled 'rational' and 'irrational'. Obviously my dream that was unable to be sorted by rationalizations was completely and utterly stamped 'irrational', and with that confirmed in my mind, I swung my feet out of bed and stood, proud to have made it through such a tear-jerker of a nightmare.

I eyed the dark-covered book on my desk, open to a random page. I walked over to it, padding in my white socks on my unblemished carpet (a little side effect of major OCD) and read the first sentence on the page.

_"I don't think that will happen," I said after I could breathe again. "I've always been good at repressing unpleasant things."_

I snorted. Bella was so… unbelievable to me. I didn't know why, but the idea of such a girl was bull in my mind. What are the chances that Edward would meet his dream girl in the form of his _la tua cantante_ and the only person whose mind is hidden from him? What are the odds? One in a million, a billion?

But Edward… ah, Edward. A fantasy, an unbelievable, out of reach fantasy. And yet his beauty, his _perfection_ was absolute. Not even I could doubt that somewhere, maybe somewhere, there was an Edward. Even though Bella seemed unrealistic to me, there was just something about Edward that made him real, alive. I could imagine him, just as I had in my sleep.

"An-na! If you're holding up breakfast daydreaming about that vampire boyfriend of yours, I'll skin your hide! Hurry up! Your family is waiting!"

My dreamy smile vanished, replayed by a repulsed grimace. I had seen enough of my _darling _older sister for one lifetime, not to mention dealing with her oh-so early in the morn…

A-ya is loud, rude, and obnoxious—and she has quite the talent for making people angry. I'd actually had no idea she existed until about a year ago, but that's a long story, and one I didn't want to get into.

Myname was—if you hadn't heard that drastically loud woman I called my sibling—An-na. Looked like Anna, sounds like ahn-na. Did I look like it was my choice?

Still, I knew that A-ya only spoke to me when told to, and that my parents really did want me down.

My eyes darkened almost as dark as the rings around them, a byproduct of my fun lack of sleep.

So I pulled my short hair into an excruciatingly tight ponytail, tugged on a white collared-and-cuffed shirt, threw a vest on over it, pulled my pleated skirt on, and grabbed my red and gold tie on the way out, fastening it while zooming down the stairs.

"Sorry I'm late!" I called, passing my family quickly, eager to get gone before they could hold me up in any way, shape, or form. "I'm not eating breakfast this morning! I have to go in early!"

"An-na!" my mother complained, but I was already halfway out the door.

Less than a minute later, I'm flat on my back in the middle of the road, watching as blood makes a rosy pool for my head.

And that's how it started.

**Did I say this was chapter one? Oops. Prologue. :S Love you all, and go on the chapter one, why don't you?**


	2. A Little Relocation

The first thing that registered with me was that I was still in great pain, only now, I was in an eerily familiar room in an eerily familiar house. With staggering effort, I managed to swing my legs off the bed. The minute my feet touched the cold wooden floor, I was on them, standing—swaying in place, more like.

I groaned, stumbling into the bathroom, the second of three rooms in the small hallway at the top of the stairs. I nearly fell to the ground, but kept myself in place dizzyingly. It was out of it for a minute, but once I'd recovered most thought processes, I had enough brain cells to tell me that the face in the mirror was not my own.

"BELLA!" an unfamiliar man gasped, bursting into the bathroom. "Bella, what's wrong? Why'd you scream?"

I looked up at him through horrified eyes.

"W-What did you call me?" I breathed, terrified, shying away from him instinctively.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked urgently.

My eyes snapped to the face in the mirror.

It wasn't me, that was for certain, at least, not the me that I was used to. She was a brunette, with clear brown eyes and almost translucent skin that were bright red at the cheeks. Her hair—my hair, was everywhere. I looked down at myself. It was no joke, I wasn't seeing things. My flyaway red hair was gone and my blue eyes were nowhere to be found in the stranger's murky chocolate brown gaze.

You have _got _to be kidding me.

"Charlie?" I whispered, looking up into his concerned eyes, the same color as my reflection's.

"Bella, are you okay?" he sighed wearily. Trying to find some hold on reality, I nodded shakily.

"I, ah, had a… bad dream. Or a weird dream. Weirder than bad," I lied and he gave me a distrustful nod.

"Okay, but pull yourself together, Bells. Your first day of school is today," he announced, and left.

I slumped against the wall, closing the door.

"Oh, my god," I moaned, rubbing my face with my hands.

Okay, so reality check:

I am obviously not Bella Swan, but here I am, in Bella Swan's house, in Bella Swan's body, talking to Bella Swan's father about going to Bella Swan's school. _Oh crap_ in itself.

I look like Bella Swan, which is an issue.

–

"Hello, An-na," an amused voice greeted me. _Me_, not Bella. I jumped to my feet, scuttling as far away as possible from the small girl sitting on the counter.

"You're the girl who hit me!" I exclaimed. She chuckled.

"Technically, An-na, I'm the girl that pulled you into your favorite novel. But the point is understood," she pointed out, wagging a finger at me. "I'm Desiree."

"I don't care who you are, just send me home!" I demanded, stomping my foot. She rolled her green eyes.

"No can do. I did this for a reason," she said, standing lithely on her feet. "And you've got to stay here for a while."

"How long is a 'while'?" I asked, but it was more of a growl if truth be told. She shrugged nonchalantly, but as we circled each other in the small bathroom, I could tell she was tense.

"I don't know. You have to figure that out, An-na," she sighed. "Dear An-na. You realize that you've never had more than two friends and that you've never dated one man? You're eighteen—okay, well, now you're seventeen, but the point is, you need to experience love. You're going to be an actress, An-na. How far do you think you'll go if you don't understand love?"

"What are you, my manager?" I snapped scathingly, glaring daggers. "Or the company president? Who are you, Lory Takarada(1)?" She smiled dryly.

"No, I told you, I'm Desiree," she said again, then looked off into space. "Ah—I have to go. But enjoy school."

And she was gone.

"Desiree!" I hissed. "Get back here!" No answer. With a sigh, I took care of my business and left the bathroom.

Bella had the same taste in clothes as me, mostly earthy colors. Browns and blues and greens. Most of her pants were jeans or very plain slacks and most of her shirts were tees. Simple and efficient.

While reading the books, I'd always figured she must be ugly to have such trashy self-esteem, but no, she was actually very pretty. It was true about her skin looking unhealthy, though, when she didn't have any color, but the colors of her clothes brought out the good side in her skin. I threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved Old Navy shirt, examining my reflection in the mirror as I pulled my, _her_, hair into a tight ponytail, just the way I liked it. No earrings, no make up, no jewelry, period. I could almost pretend I was me.

And it was the first day, which was nice, so no one here would know me, and Charlie barely ever saw Bella, according to the books, so that was a plus as well. Pretending wouldn't be so hard.

I pulled on a pair of sneakers, grabbed my, _her_, bag and trekked downstairs, giving Charlie an uncomfortable, jaunty wave.

"I'm, um, going," I announced, and he gave me a little nod of recognition.

"Be safe, Bells," he told me, but I could tell there was clearly something else he wanted to say. "Are you… all right, Bella?" he asked, conflicting emotions in his eyes. I sighed.

"Yeah, ah, Dad, I'm fine," I said, which wasn't quite a lie, because I'd come to terms (sort of) with what I'd have to do, but still not quite the truth, because _hello_, I was in a stranger's body.

God, how I loathed the gigantic truck in front of me.

"Seriously, Desiree?" I asked the sky. "I seriously have to drive this rust metal?"

There was nothing but a rustle of the wind.

I climbed into the cab reluctantly, considering walking and knowing I wouldn't get to school on time, even though I was leaving early.

The way I saw it, I had two options. Ruin Desiree's purpose and act completely different so that Edward wouldn't fall in love with me, or go along with it and pretend I'm someone else so I can "experience" love. I wasn't sure exactly what I was going to do, but by the time I pulled into the parking lot in front of the admission building, I was ninety-nine percent sure I was just going to wade it out, sort of mix the two options into one personality.

"Hello, Dear," the secretary greeted me and I gave her a tight smile. "Can I help you?"

"Um, my name is A—Bella Swan," I introduced myself (though I felt like I was committing identity theft to be honest). "I'm a new—"

"Yes, we have your stuff right here!" she chirped, cutting me off. "Charlie Swan's daughter."

_Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last_.

I shuddered.

"Isabella, this is your schedule—you can see I marked what's what—and here's a map. I highlighted the best way for you to get to your classes for you, so it's easier," she explained, going through everything.

"Thank you," I said when she finished. "I'm sure all that will be very helpful."

"And here's a slip you need to have your teachers sign," she added at the last minute, handing me a small pink piece of paper that looked like a tardy slip. "Just bring it back here before you head home later."

"Thanks," I said again nervously, and left, climbing back into my bulbous fire truck. I missed my Vantage.

Back home, we were one of the wealthier families in the district, and yeah, I went to a private school, and yeah, I had an Aston Martin Vantage.

I ducked into the building of my first class, looking around wearily.

"Hello," a girl in a light brown duster greeted me. Obviously, my plain clothes wouldn't exactly be a stand out here—obviously? I'd read the books. I already knew that. I nearly stopped in my tracks at that thought, shook my head, and continued walking.

"Hi," I muttered back quickly before I got out of hearing range. I stopped outside Mr. Mason's classroom. I took a deep breath and walked in.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a bored monotone. I shifted uncomfortably and handed him the slip the secretary—Mrs. Cope—had handed me. I noticed Desiree was in the back, giving me a smug smile. I growled at her.

"Bella Swan, sir," I said softly, looking at my feet. He gawked for a minute—yeah, not encouraging _at all_—and handed it back. "Thanks." He nodded toward an empty desk in the back, which I gladly accepted. The rest of the class—even those ahead of me—managed to find a way to stare at me and I shifted again in my seat.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

Ah. Eric.

Bella, in the book, hadn't done him justice. His skin looked like a thousand tiny volcanoes and his hair was oily and black, falling into his eyes. He might have been good looking if it weren't for the grease and zit issue, but, as it was, it didn't look like he'd be winning homecoming king anytime soon.

"Bella," I recited in what I assumed was a somewhat short manner.

"Where's your next class?" Everyone close enough to hear me was staring.

"Government," I replied, not bothering with the specifics. I had a nagging feeling I was being much ruder than Bella was and in the corner of my eye, I saw Desiree giving me the eyebrow. "With Jefferson," I added in a kinder tone.

"I'm headed toward building four… I could show you the way," he offered with an eager grin. I smiled uneasily. "I'm Eric," he added at last. Thanks. Like I didn't already know that.

"Thanks."

We left the classroom and, to avoid the small chitchat that bored me in the book, I turned to speak. "Um, what are the teachers like around here? Back home, I had a couple really evil ones."

Eric looked happy he didn't have to make small talk.

"Well, Mr. Varner's a real trip, but everyone else is okay. Jefferson's cool." So he's a nerd.

"Mr. Varner?" I asked, looking uncertain. He blinked.

"The Trig teacher." I nodded, remembering.

"Oh, yeah. The one Jessica hates to death," I commented, and Eric gave me a strange look.

"You know Jessica Stanley already?" he asked, his expression confused. My eyes widened and I paused.

"Oh, um, I overheard some girls talking on the way to English Lit," I lied and he nodded, fooled. I sighed in relief. Slip ups like that would really ruin things for me—especially if I was supposed to be falling in love with Edward Cullen. Ugh.

We stopped outside the door to building six.

"So maybe we'll have some more classes together," he suggested, trying to hide his interest and failing.

"Maybe," I agreed. "I'm sure we will." Bah! Let the boy hope.

Well, that said, I walked inside, cursing Stephanie Meyer. I truthfully didn't know how Bella stood all of it. Mike, Eric… Eric was sweet enough, but knowing that I—Bella—was meant for something better… well, let's just say that Eric wasn't exactly my cup of tea.

The rest of the morning was in vaguely the same fashion, as Bella put it, minus Eric. Government was boring, as expected, and, besides the stares, I was blessedly left alone, at least until Trig.

I left Government with a sigh, reality crashing down awkwardly. I'd taken these classes before. My lips were pressed together tightly as I fought back tears. Why did this have to happen? I was supposed to graduate twelfth grade in the spring! Mia, my best friend, and I were supposed to take a road trip to visit Harvard and then we were supposed to take off together, just the two of us, to get away before college started two months after graduation!

And now, what? I have to take junior and senior year all over again on top of being "in love" with a vampire, playing buddy with a werewolf and begging to become a bloodsucking creature of the night? Funny. Really funny.

I stopped at the door to Trigonomety, reluctant to go in. After reading the partial draft of Midnight Sun, did I really want to meet Jessica? Maybe I could ask Charlie to move back with Renee… and then maybe Desiree would send me back home…

"No such luck," a happy voice chimed from my side.

"Desiree," I greeted her flatly and she leaned against the door frame, smiling at me lazily.

"You're not getting out of here until you know what it's like to love, An-na, so you might as well get used to it. Besides…" She paused, looking briefly into the classroom. "Just don't be as forthcoming with Jessica as Bella was in the book. Her "friendship" with you is actually kind of crucial to your relationship with Edward, if you look at it in an abstract way, so suck it up." I made a face at her, pulling a strand of brown hair behind one ear. How did Bella stand having such long hair?

"Look, Desiree, why is this necessary? I have a life. I have friends back home. I can't stay here. I don't _want _to stay here. Look around!"

I gestured around us and she just raised an eyebrow at me.

"This isn't where I belong," I finished quietly. "So take me home."

She sighed, then shook her head. I blinked, and she was gone. I looked around, in the classroom, trying to find her, but all I saw was a girl with a head full of chocolate curls staring at me curiously. Jessica. I sighed much like Desiree had a minute before and walked in.

**So, what do you guys think of the first chapter? I kind of feel bad for An-na. BTW, I'd like to point out that this is NOT a Mary Sue. I promise, I hate them, too. Just sayin'. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**

**CupcakeMonster13**


End file.
